


Innocence and Ignorance

by Analphancones



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Virginity Loss, it'll be only a few parts tho js, lots of sex will be in this fic, lying, over a desk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analphancones/pseuds/Analphancones
Summary: Dan needs a job to prove to his parents law school will work out, so he takes up internship with Phil Lester, a successful lawyer in his town. Dan develops a crush, flirting with him and going so far as to sleep with him. Little does he know, his lover has a family and no room for him to be apart of it. Will he get his heart broken, or will someone else on his behalf?





	1. Chapter 1

Phil lived a rather comfortable life, if he did so say himself. A good paying job, a loving wife, two kids, friends who loved him and family the same. Yes, his life was pretty good. He was always swarmed in paperwork though, which made things a lot less enjoyable. Being a lawyer wasn’t exactly his first choice, but it’s what his family wanted and it did turn out pretty cushy and nice. So he went with it. 

He was a good man, he liked to think, lest his many faults- lying, more lying, and his many secretaries whom he’s had sexually in the past. Yes, he was a good man, he thought. In theory, he knew. 

Once one of his interns gets attached or mouthy, or may find out he has a wife and a family, Phil feels somewhat obligated to fire them, and so he does. Everyone around the office jokes it’s because he is picky with how he likes his filing done, coffee made, or some other weird extremity he doesn’t actually care about like his co-workers joke. No, truth be told, he just had to find someone new each time the previous got too boring. 

Today was no different than any else. He woke up, got dressed, kissed the wife he no longer loved, ruffled the hair of children he did love, picked up a briefcase and was out the door. He stopped by Starbucks for his morning coffee, lack of assistant this day causing him to have to do it himself. Then he went into work, greeting co-workers he could care less about and heading into his office, sitting down. 

Then, after hours of paperwork and computer bullshit he hated doing, it was time to do interviews. He needed a new assistant/secretary for his office and well, interviews were the best part. Interviews were when slutty girls game in desperate for a job, willing to do almost anything to get the job. It’s when he got to admire the physique and build of his potential employee, working out the answers to unasked interview questions in his head. 

Usually, he’d hire some pretty young thing, never above 25. Short, sweet, pretty lips, brown hair, or sometimes his thing for redheads was the deciding factor. Yeah, you could say he had a type, surprisingly no one had noticed though. Eventually, the clock struck one and his first person was in. 

“No.” He said as soon as she entered. She was boring. Thin, no curves, short hair, chubby cheeks. Nothing of his type, and honestly by her resume she wasn’t even qualified enough for this job. 

“No.” To the next person as well. He was tall, too tall, dyed blue hair and piercings. Unprofessional and boring to look at, nothing unique about him whatsoever, and her resume was mediocre at best. Phil sighed, usually he had a better selection. 

“Uh..Mr. Lester.” His head popped up. By now he had rejected 6 girls and guys, all for their lacking skills or lacking looks. The voice that said his name was sweet, posh sounding, like he had grown up in southern England. His hair was brown, like chestnut and caramel. His eyes were the same color with specks of gold to be seen in the fluorescent light. He was short, probably not even 5’6, his expression soft and innocent, biting his lower lip. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a giant black and white sweater as well. He looked interesting. 

“Come in!” A smile spread across Phil’s face. “Oh please, come in!” 

“Okay..” Dan smiled. Phil grinned to himself, there was Dan’s unique quality. A smile that he had never seen anything like before, accompanied by a dimple and two freckles. Dan sat down in front of his desk, crossing his legs and mucking his hair, folding his hands in his lap. 

“So first. How old are you?” 

“Just turned 18 sir..” He cleared his throat, fiddling with his fingers. Phil grinned even more, so young, probably so innocent. 

“So this would be your first job?” 

“Well..yeah actually. My parents want me to be a lawyer..which probably won’t happen because I’m not too bright.” He chuckled slightly. “And like, I could sleep my way to the top but that’s not my style.” 

Oh we can change that, Phil thought. 

“Sex is always a persuasive way to move up in the world.” Phil shrugged. “I’ve had a fair shair of interns come at me.” 

“Oh!” Dan laughed gently, that wonderful smile radiating warmth. “Well, I’ll never do that. Not for a job anyways.” He winked, biting his lip and grinning still. “Sorry. I flirt a lot with like, everyone. Makes it really hard to tell if I actually like someone though.” He winked again and snorted. 

He was all over the place. 

He snorted. 

He wasn’t even brilliantly attractive. 

“Well, this might be too personal but have you ever been in an actual relationship? Romantic or sexual? Because maybe the flirting is because you want that.” Phil asked, bold and presumptuous. 

“I’ve never had sex, been with anyone. I’ve never even..been kissed. I was the bullied kid.” Dan said softly, shrugging. 

He was a virgin. 

Sold. 

“Well. Flirting or not you seem perfect for the job. A fresh face, someone I can teach the ropes too, and give your parents something to be proud of you for. Sound good?” He asked, sticking out his hand to hire Dan officially. 

“Thank you!” Dan squealed, lunging over the desk to hug him tightly before pulling back awkwardly. “Oh shit sorry-” 

“No don’t be.” Phil smiled. “I do love a hug every now and then.” 

 

\---Two Weeks Later---

 

“Coffee, the Johnson files, and some mints because your breath is awful.” Dan smiled, setting stuff down on Phil’s desk and moving to his own chair, pushing his legs up on the desk. 

“Thanks Dan.” He chuckled softly. “How was your weekend?” 

“Boring.” Dan made a light snoring noise, pretending to sleep before snapping up. “I missed work. My life is that sad, I missed work.” 

“Missed work, or missed me?” Phil smirked, winking. Usually, by day three Phil had already fucked his office worker. Dan was different, Dan took time. They had been flirting a lot but gotten no where yet, but phil had made this a personal challenge, a conquest to take Dan’s virginity. 

“Little of both?” Dan giggled, winking back. “I think mostly just you.” 

“Yeah?” Phil smiled. In reality, he didn’t like Dan romantically. He had grown very good about not giving his heart to someone else. He liked Dan’s innocence, his ass, his style, his voice. He liked Dan on all superficial levels. 

“Yeah…” Dan blushed brightly. “I was wondering if sometime you’d wanna go for coffee? Coffee that I don’t bring to you and drink with you in your office.” He smiled. 

“I don’t really do dates.” Phil shrugged and Dan, well, Dan deflated. His smile worked into a frown, his eyebrows furrowing together. 

“Oh well..” He cleared his throat. “I misread some messages didn’t I?” 

“You didn’t read the right messages.” Phil chuckled. “Come here.” Dan nodded, standing up and walking over to him. “Danny.” He said, pulling him down. Dan giggled softly, falling in his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. He was nervous, clearly he had never been in a man’s lap before, or had a crush. Clearly he had a crush on Phil as well. 

‘Why am I in your lap?” Dan blushed, looking away. 

“Because, Daniel.” Phil hummed. “I don’t do dates.But I do like you, I just don’t wanna go to restaurants and shit and play couple. I would rather just hang out here and at home and shit and enjoy your company.” 

“Do you mean fuck me?” Dan laughed softly. 

“That would be one helluva perk.’ Phil chuckled, leaning in and nipping Dan’s earlobe. “You’d be so fun to fuck.” 

“Wh-why’s that?” Dan gulped, his nerves shaking again the closer Phil came to him. Phil smirked, nipping his neck along the side gently.

“You’re so tiny and innocent.” Phil hummed, his breath hot on Dan’s neck, his teeth slowly dragging across what was soon to be his completely. “I bet you’d beg so much..” 

“I’ve never uh..I’ve never uhm..fuck..” Dan whimpered gently. “No one’s ever touched me before.” Phil grinned, wordless and sliding his hands down Dan’s sides, over his ass and over his hips, down to his thighs. 

“I could change that, if you’d like.” Phil smirked against his skin, gripping his thighs. Dan gasped quietly, closing his eyes and leaning back slightly. Phil took action, kissing and biting his neck and throat, sucking the sensitive skin to elicit more whimpers from the teenagers lips. 

“Please..” His hips were starting to move. He was keening, getting needy so soon. Phil had never had the pleasure of fucking a virgin before. He assumed it’d be like this but he had no idea how hot it’d be. Dan was rutting into him, his nails digging into his shoulders as he desperately tried to get more, Phil’s lips barely ghosting his neck now and he looked like one more bite into his skin and he’d be coming in his jeans. 

“Please what baby?” Phil purred, moving his teeth back to his neck and collarbones, marking faintly and kissing along the skin. 

“Don’t make me say it..” He whined, turning pink again. 

“Ask me nicely and then maybe I will.” Phil breathed, moving his hands up Dan’s shirt, over his hips, down his sides, scratching and admiring the smooth hairless skin, how soft his skin was. Dan didn’t even have to do much and he was already so hard, so ready to fuck him. He pressed his hips up into the younger male, Dan gasping loudly and looking into his eyes, chewing his lower lip. 

“Please, sir. Fuck me.” Phil growled a little, standing up and lifting Dan with his hips, pushing everything off of his desk and to the floor, throwing Dan on the desk and crawling between his legs. 

 

Dan instantly moved his hands to unbutton his shirt, tugging it down off of the older male’s shoulders, letting it pool to the ground. Phil tugged at his sweater, throwing it across the room to where it landed on Dan’s chair. Dan’s fingers were quick, undoing his belt and jeans as quick as he could manage. Phil leaned down, finally connecting their lips together and biting his bottom lip, tugging it back before kissing him roughly again, using Dan’s loud gasp as a reason to push his tongue in and explore his mouth. 

Dan’s nails were in his skin, dragging down with each breathy moan Phil caused. Phil gripped his thighs, spreading his legs around his hips and kissing him roughly, his kisses moving to his neck and sinking his teeth in his shoulder before pulling back quickly, pushing down his jeans. Dan stood up, doing the same and throwing them down before laying back on the desk and spreading his legs wide, closing his eyes.

“Why are you closing your eyes like that?” Phil chuckled, leaning down and kissing his neck slowly, grinding hard into Dan. He was still in boxers, Dan was completely naked, spread open slightly, hard and aching. He was so pretty. 

“No one has ever seen me naked.” He murmured. “If you don’t like it I don’t wanna see the look on your face. Or see you walk out.” 

“Now why wouldn’t I like this?” Phil smirked, pressing his erection into Dan’s ass again. “Can’t you feel what you’ve caused baby boy?” 

“I-I did that?” Dan whimpered, his eyes opening a little. 

“Oh god yes baby.” Phil breathed, reaching into his desk for some lube. 

“Do you do this often?” Dan furrowed his eyebrows. Phil could tell already Dan was an emotional one, easy to hurt and quick to jump to conclusions. 

“Honestly? I was just hoping you’d like me.” He lied easily but with Dan’s smile he could tell he was believed, popping the cap to the blue bottle. 

“Good.” Dan smiled. “I don’t wanna hear about how many people you’ve fucked in this office.” 

“After this only one.” ANother lie but Dan was smiling and hard, easy to convince and get what he wanted from. 

He slowly lubed up three fingers, pressing one to Dan’s entrance and slowly circling. He felt bad, sure. Taking this young boy’s virginity on a desk under false pretenses, but as he pushed in and slowly began pumping the singular digit, feeling how tight and hot he was, he didn’t care anymore. 

Dan was whimpering, his face contorted in pain and pleasure. Phil used his free hand to stroke his thigh, calming him. As Dan adjusted Phil added a second digit, scissoring slowly. Dan was taking it well, the pain not much to him. He took a deep breath and adjusted to a third soon after. Phil slowly started thrusting his fingers, finding his prostate and massaging over the little bundle of nerves. He wanted to fuck him, sure. But he sounded so pretty. 

Little whimpers and whines, his mouth hung open, his eyes shut, his back arching, his hips desperately pushing down trying to fuck himself back on his lover’s fingers. His hair was curly and darkening with sweat, his teeth digging into his lip now as he tried to stop all the moans. His moaning was exquisite, whimpery, high pitched, pathetic little noises that made Phil’s cock throb as he pulled his fingers out of him, hearing a loud whine of protest. 

“Fuck me.” Dan whimpered, looking up at him with pleading eyes as he used to exess lube to coat himself, moaning quietly as he stepped out of his boxers and finally got some pleasure after so long of giving. He lined up, pressing his tip in slowly. He pushed in inch by inch, watching Dan’s face for any signs he should stop but getting none, only a whole new range of loud moans and begs for him. 

Dan was unlike anyone else he had fucked. He was needy, he was loud, he was so loud Phil clamped his hand around his throat to silence him, Dan’s choking only turning him on further, Dan as well. He was beautiful to look at and as he started thrusting harder and faster Phil realized he was fucking tight, he was tight and he was previously a virgin and he was Phil’s. His body belonged to Phil now, his virginity was his.

Dan was still moaning, soft, choked out whimpers. He sounded so broken, his fingers gripping the sides of the desk as he pushed himself back on Phil’s cock, meeting him halfway with every thrust. 

“You’re so pretty like this.” Phil commented, leaning down and getting eye to eye with Dan, choking him harder, fucking him harder. “All laid out for me, taking whatever I give you...such good boy.” Dan tightened, his whole body warm and his thoughts fuzzy, his breathing fast and short as he grew closer and closer. “Mine.” He flew over the edge, coming hard and untouched crying out but his sounds choked out by Phil’s hands and hard, pounding thrusts. 

Phil kept going, thrusting in harder and harder, not letting up even after Dan came because he was so hot, so good, so tight and wet and warm and every wonderful adjective he could think of Dan was and he never. Ever wanted to stop fucking his perfect virgin hole but eventually, he groaned, having to as he spilled deep, deep inside the boy and fucking him through his own orgasm. They panted, slowly calming down and falling against each other. 

“So..I know you don’t do dated but if you’re fucking me, you’re dating me.” Dan chuckled softly. Phil didn’t bother to lie, to try and say ‘oh we’re just fuck buddies’. He didn’t bother to say something like ‘okay then good thing I really like you’. Instead, for once, he was completely honest with one of his interns. 

“I think that was the best orgasm I have ever had.”


	2. Selfish Prick

Phil had always been good at keeping his secrets his. Yes, he had somewhat mastered keeping his family in the dark one what was happening behind their backs. His work life, shall we call it, was never ever to come into contact with his home life. He had children he could never risk, not for some sleazy affair. His wife he didn’t mind so much finding out about the affair, a divorce would be in order and that would be that. But his children? Risk losing his children, whom he loved dearly might I add, he couldn’t. 

Some may argue well, maybe he shouldn’t cheat in the first place and then the risk is eradicated before it’s begun. Some will also say he is a monster for cheating on that poor woman he married many years ago. In this case, they’d be wrong either way. Cheating doesn’t make you a horrible person, in fact you can love someone while actively cheating on them. There are a million reasons to justify cheating. Let me explain. 

If you were married for years and years and everything was superb until eventually you find yourself falling out of love. You’ve been married for years, the woman you are with is madly in love with you, you have children for heck’s sake! But that new teacher in your work has the prettiest smile and the kindest eyes. So you decide, I want my family together, but I am unhappy. This case scenario is when lying and selfishness are justified, because as long as no one gets hurt, what’s the harm? 

Now, I’d imagine many of you reading are thinking that I am wrong for saying this. That honesty is always better, that lying in a relationship, cheating in a relationship is always disgusting. Well, you’d be right. It is disgusting, it is awful and dirty and one of the worst things to do to somebody. That is why ignorance is important. If your partner never knows what you are doing, then it is not an issue. It is not wrong until it is known. This of course, is an opinion. 

Phil used to love his wife, he did. Then after she had their second child, his pride and joy, his baby girl, a 15 year old called Amy, she changed. She started working, traveling, her career taking off. Leaving Phil at home many, many lonely nights, many many missed dinners and dates and phone calls, for six months she was in Paris and not even a good night text was sent. The two drifted apart. Phil found himself no longer in love. 

Phil also found himself with a six year old son, Mason, and a 15 year old daughter, Amy. Now years prior he had fallen out of love, yes, yes he had. But he still loved his kids all the same. He loved how Mason would ramble for hours about dinosaurs, and how Amy would come home after a bad break up and instantly he’d get to be good dad, swoop in and hug her tight and tell her it’ll be okay. He loved how Mason finger painted at day care and brought home his painting with “for daddy” scribbled across it. He loved when Amy would get a good report card and crash into his room yelling “DAD DAD ALL A’S SUCK IT!”. He loved his kids dearly, every moment with them. 

He was also a bleeding heart. He needed someone to kiss, someone to cuddle, someone to fuck senseless and then take care of. He needed another human being he could love, that wasn’t a child or a wife he stayed with out of necessity. So, years, and years, and years back. When his family had just fallen apart, his love for his wife ending around his daughter’s 8th birthday. That is when he started keeping secrets. 

First, it was a beautiful intern he had named Lilith. Short, red hair. Green eyes, tattoos down her left arm, side and hip. Nice ass, curves like you wouldn’t believe, and an IQ that skyrocketed. After some months, he found himself falling in love with her. He was buying her flowers, showing up at her apartment and showering her in all his affections. He did this so frequently, so often and with such little care, he almost got caught. So, he broke it off and vowed to do this again, but to never do it long enough he could love them. 

The second girl was a blonde with bright blue eyes and a smile that made you want to sell your soul then and there just for a kiss. She was smart, sweet as honey, and a teen mom. She had a five year old at the time named Ian, having had him at 14 and climbed her way up to getting to work in a law office at just 19. Phil liked her a lot, he loved how sweet she was, he loved her son, he loved her smile. He loved her. So he fired her and dropped her. 

The third was a guy called Cal. He was a 22 year old with dreams of being a lawyer and taking his dad’s company. He had long brown hair past his ears, greenish-blue eyes, darker skin. He was gorgeous, he was funny, he was cynical. He was so many things. Phil wanted to love him. But he couldn’t. After all the people he had loved thus far that he had had to break his own heart over, he couldn’t love him. Not like he deserved to be loved. So he got rid of him. 

Then, a long string over lovers followed. Some he liked more than others, some he could care less about, and some, well, some he wanted desperately to love but knew he couldn’t. His love was always a dead end, and as long as he was married and had his children, he knew his love would always be a dead end. 

He was on lover 15. Dan Howell, aged 18, a brunette with big brown eyes, soft skin, and insecurities that broke Phil’s heart. Dan was one he wanted to love, he did. But he couldn’t. 

Dan was on his mind. He had been forced into grocery shopping, his children dragging along with him while his wife was busy. Amy had wandered off, so he decided to snap out of his thoughts and go find her. As he walked down some aisles, from the one next to him he heard his daughter’s voice. 

“Oh shit, sorry.” She said, having bumped into someone. 

“Oh no it’s cool just..dropped my phone.” The other voice said. Phil’s eyes went wide. Dan. 

“Oh sorry. Trying to call someone?” Amy smiled. 

“Yeah, my boyfriend. He’s been busy these past few days. Kinda miss him.” 

“I’ve been there.” She agreed, nodding. “I recently got dumped. Lucky for me, my dad had chocolate cupcakes stashed under his bed and he knows how to make me feel better.” 

“It’s good to have comfort like that. My dad would just yell at me and call me a faggot.” Dan laughed softly. “Anyways.” He bent over, picking up his phone. “I gotta head out. I’ve got my love coming over for dinner tonight. I think..I think I’m gonna tell him I love him.” 

“How long have you been together?” 

“About six months now!” Dan cheered silently to himself. 

“Good luck man!” Amy smiled and Dan nodded, turning and quickly exiting. 

Phil leaned on the shelf, letting MAson out of the cart and telling him to go get his sister. Then, he thought to himself for a minute. Never, ever had anyone of his lover’s come this close to finding out the truth. This was all chance, it had to have been. Yet, if Dan were to find out, even by chance, could he stomach breaking yet another person’s heart? All because he was so selfish?


	3. Funny How Close A Joke Can Be To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just sex tbh
> 
>  
> 
> I'll continue to write as much as I can but note I'm dropping out of school soon and moving to where I don't have wifi so it'll be very difficult for me to write I'm v sorry

Dan was moaning, they had been at it for hours, Breathless, skin against skin, the room smelled like sweat and lust. It was like a scene from a movie, on of those passionate love scenes where they make love on the floor, nothing but a sheet around them. Phil’s house was being remodeled, his wife’s idea. Their was fresh paint on the walls, blue as they sky itself. It lined Dan’s skin from where they rolled and hit the wall, Phil’s back and hands, Dan’s stomach, chest. They had been all over, the sheets on the floor originally to cover the floor from getting paint on it and now wrapped around them. 

Phil pinned Dan down, holding his hands to the ground, the sheet tangled over them and covering them, he gripped Dan’s wrists, his mouth agape, panting, looking into each other’s eyes. Dan was a moaning mess, his back arching up off the floor, his hips desperately trying to push back into his lover. The two fit together like puzzle pieces, Phil leaning down and catching his lips for a rough kiss. 

“I love you.” Dan panted, his back arching again. He was getting close, the knot in his stomach warm and slowly, slowly starting to unravel until all at once it did, he came, white ribbons spraying his stomach. He was gasping, swallowing air and his own moans as he rode out his orgasm, letting Phil fuck him through it until eventually his lover spilled inside him. 

The collapsed against each other, falling side to side, Phil’s arm over his chest, Dan rolling over to nuzzle him. Dan looked around, the whole house seemed so big for only one person to live in, but when you have money, he supposed you get that kind of luxary. Phil had been careful to put away all family photos and things to indicate he had a family living there with him. His wife was working, out of town while the house was redone for the next month. His kid’s were in school for the next few hours, so he figured he could take Dan to the house. 

“That was so good..” Dan smiled, nuzzling him. He felt hurt Phil wouldn’t say I Love You back, not even during sex, one of their most intimate moments. But he figured peopl eall fell in love at different speeds, he happened to do so quickly. Well, they had been together almost a year now. Phil’s longest kept lover in a while and Dan’s lengthiest relationship in all his 18 years. He thought he had a right to be in love by this point. 

“God yes.” Phil breathed, looking over to him and smiling, rolling onto his side and pecking his lips. “We’re covered in paint.” He giggled slightly. 

“You pinned me to a wall.” Dan giggled back, smiling. “You fucked me from behind and pinned me to the wall covered in wet paint.” 

“Hey. You made me lean against it to ride me my back is blue!” Phil defended with a grin. Dan was really something, he hadn’t managed to keep a lover around this long in a good few years. Dan was endlessly funny, arrogant but insecure, emotional, sweet, kind, philosophical, smart. He was everything Phil could want in a partner and truth be told, it broke his heart to know he could never give Dan what he truly deserved.  
“What can I say? I like riding you. The angle is better.” He hummed, kissing his cheek. 

“Oh yeah?” Phil grinned, pulling Dan into his lap and kissing him gently. 

“Oh yeah.” Dan smirked a little, almost moaning his words into his mouth. “Think you can handle round two old man?” 

“Round two is my middle name.” Phil smirked back, chuckling at his own stupid response. Dan rolled his eyes, smiling and kissing him again more firmly. 

Phil moved his hands down, gripping Dan’s ass and pushing him down, kissing him harder. His tongue explored the younger’s mouth, kissing him like it was the last thing he’d ever get to do. Dan moaned into his mouth, Dan had the most beautiful moans. Sometimes they were breathy and quiet, warm breath falling on Phil’s skin as he moaned. Sometimes they were high pitched and desperate, when he was at his limit and growing closer and closer each moment. They varied in pitch and sound and everything about them was completely intoxicating. 

It didn’t take long before Phil was hard again, Dan’s open and stretched hole was resurrounding his length. Dan was bouncing, his hips moving up and down his length quickly. His hands were on Phil’s chest, sliding to his shoulders and gripping tightly, his nails digging into his upper arms as he leaned down to kiss him. Phil instantly kissed back, his tongue gliding alongside Dan’s, bending his knees to help him slam into Dan harder, gripping his ass to assist his movements.

Dan moaned loudly, pulling away from the kiss as he tried to catch his breath, moaning even more and burying his face in the crook of Phil’s neck, letting himself be pounded into hard and fast. Dan was crying out, biting down on the lower of Phil’s neck, trying to be quieter in doing so only serving to turn Phil on more, the thrusts getting harder and his moans getting louder in return. 

He pulled up, his palms flat on the hardwood floors under him as he moved his hips to match Phil’s thrusting, meeting each other in the middle. Phil slammed into his prostate over and over again, his moaning was bouncing off the walls, echoing in the big empty space of the room. Through the sliding glass doors that led to the patio Dan could see the sun starting to set, it was getting later in the day. His gaze moved back to his lover’s eyes, almost moaning at how good Phil looked under him. 

His pupils were dilated, his jaw grinding a bit, his hands gripping firmly at his ass. Phil groaned quietly, smiling and leaning up to kiss him. Dan smiled, kissing back and moaning as Phil’s hand moved between them, gripping his cock and starting to stroke him. His wrists flicked, his thumb swiping over the slit to collect the beading precum, his strokes in time with his hard thrusting. 

Dan came, he came hard and possibly harder than he did the first time. He squeezed his eyes shut, leaned back, cried out this desperate whine as he did. He clenched around Phil, tightening and moaning as he fucked himself down through his orgasm, trying to get every ounce of pleasure he could manage like the greedy slut Phil knew he was when he came. It didn’t take long for the elder of the two to reach his peak, Dan was so sexy, so intoxicating with how he moved and sounded. 

They slowed down, leaning against each other and sighing quietly. 

“Round two was good too.” Dan chuckled, still trying to regain his breath. 

“I love this.” Phil said, pushing Dan off of him and sitting up, running his fingers through his hair and putting his hair up into a quiff. “We should get dressed and head out. Early day at the office tomorrow.” Phil said, standing up. “Oh and next month I need you to run some errands for me. I’ll be in court doing a case so I set up some stuff I need done for you.” 

“I hate that you’re my boss in bed and at work this isn’t fair pick one.” Dan giggled, only joking as he sat up. He stood up, taking the sheet with him as he searched for his clothes. 

“What’s with the modesty? I was literally just inside you.” Phil teased, watching Dan pull on his boxers and then his jeans. “Get home safe okay baby? I’d ride with you but I’m expecting a friend.” He sighed. Dan nodded, getting fully dressed and going to tie his shoes. 

“I love you.” Dan said once they got to the front door. Phil kissed his cheek, nodding and shutting the door slowly. 

As Dan walked down the driveway and out to his car he tried his best not to start crying, the fact that after 11 months his lover still wouldn’t say it back. As he pulled out of the driveway and looked around, he noticed there were two kids walking towards Phil’s house. He brushed it off as coincidence and drove away quickly. 

Amy walked in with her brother, looking for her father and smiling. “Dad why are you covered in paint?” 

“Do you really wanna know Ame’s?” He laughed. “How was the after school thingy?” 

“SPARC? The thing I hate that you make us go too so you can work late when mom’s gone? It was alright.” She shrugged, smiling. “How was your day? Did you have hot sex with that cute intern of yours?” 

“You think he’s cute?” Phil chuckled. “No, Amy, I did not. I had him over for some paper work.” 

“Maybe I’ll try and get to him then.” She winked, taking an apple off the counter. “I mean, he is my type.” 

“He’s gay and also, no dating until you’re 16.” Phil laughed. “You just got your heart broken so I forbid dating until guys are more mature as well as you.” 

“Not cool dad.” She pouted, taking a bite and moving to jog up the stairs, her shy little brother following. Phil chuckled. Funny how close her jokes were to reality.


	4. I'm Sorry My Husband Was A Quivering Vagina

Part of Dan’s job as an assistant was bringing Phil morning coffee. Well, it wasn’t really in the job description but Phil more or less expected it and he liked being a good boyfriend, so he did it anyways. He wasn’t actually supposed to come in today, he had had the flu the last few weeks. He had actually missed his one year anniversary with Phil due to being so sick, so he figured since he was feeling a little better, and the vomiting had ceased, he could surprise his love at work with coffee. 

He walked down the halls of the office, everyone around him giving him this look. It was the look passerbyers had when they just witnessed a crime, or teenage girls got when they were watching drama unfold. It made Dan uneasy, holding the little cup holder with the two coffee’s in it a little more firmly, regaining composure and walking with confidence. 

He held it with one hand, reaching for the door knob. From behind the door he heard voices, assuming Phil was with a client. He stood still for a moment, trying to find the right moment to walk in. Once it went kind of quiet, he assumed Phil was looking over the case file and figured it’d look natural if his assistant walked in with coffee. Dan turned the knob and walked through the door, shutting it and turning around. 

She was pretty, Dan thought. She had brown hair shoulder length, it looked like it had recently been dyed and cut like that too. Her skin looked soft, she had moles and freckles up her arms sporadically that were pretty cute. She was pretty, from what Dan could tell. She was also lip locked with his boyfriend. Dan dropped the coffee, startling the two. Phil looked like a deer caught in the middle of the street with head lights flashing at him, the girl looked just confused. 

“You’re cheating on me.” Dan said. It came out like a statement, no questions, no accusations just yet. He just instantly knew, it clicked with him why the lack of I Love You, why they almost never went to Phil’s place, why they could only hang out at certain times. Phil had someone else on the side. 

The woman laughed, her smile was cold for someone so pretty. She looked like she had been eaten up inside, hollow as her cheekbones, as her thin frail figure, as her sympathy and understanding. She was empty, so far Dan could tell. 

“Phil baby who’s he?” She asked, looking over at him and blinking. Phil cleared his throat, gulping and trying to think. 

“That’s my assistant.” His voice was shakey. 

“I’m Dan.” Dan said carefully, moving and reaching out a hand. “Who are you?” She took his hand, smiling genuinely this time and shaking it lightly. She still hadn’t put the pieces together yet. 

“I’m his wife. You can call me Maggie.” She smiled. “Why did you say he’s cheating? Some inside joke maybe?” She asked. 

“I uh..” Dan’s voice was now shakey too, trying to find his will to tell her. “He’s been sleeping with me for over a year.” She stiffened, turning to Phil. Dan was on the verge of tears, wiping under his eyes and sniffing. 

“Have you really been sleeping with him?” She snapped at Phil and Phil shook his head quickly. 

“He’s lying!” He tried to defend, Dan feeling his heart crack slightly. “He has some weird crush on me.” Maggie laughed quietly, smiling at Dan. 

“Awe. That’s so sweet though Phil. He’s just a kid don’t hurt his feelings.” She smile at Dan. “Sorry sweetie, he’s married. I’m sure he’s flattered though.” 

“I’m serious though..” Dan tried to explain. “We’ve been sleeping together for over a year. On thar desk, in your living room, my apartment.” 

“Hun, I don’t know how your mind works but I know my Phil. He isn’t a cheater.” Maggie said, her tone mocking and like a mother whose child just lied to her. 

“I..” Dan gulped softly, backing up against the wall and sliding down. 

“Oh Phil we’ve upset him.” She sighed and moved to sit next to Dan, wrapping an arm around him. “I’m sorry to crush your fantasies sweetie but he’s married, happily so.” 

“Then..” Dan shook his head, sniffing. “He took my virginity. My first love..I swear I’m not lying you have to believe me.” 

“He’s old enough to be your father, darling. Even if he would cheat it wouldn’t be with a child.” 

“I’m 19!” Dan defended, wiping his eyes. “I’m not a child…”

“It doesn’t excuse the fact that you’re making up stories about sleeping with my husband.” She said, shaking her head and sighing. 

“I have proof.” Dan said, reaching for his phone. He looked up at Phil, seeing his eyes beg him not to. Dan scowled, unlocking his phone and finding his texts between him and Phil, handing them to Maggie. 

Dan: Come overrrrrr. 

Phil: Working, baby. I wish I could. 

Dan: My bed is so big without you next to me...I’m lonelyyyyy

Phil: I knowwwwww. But I have the Giavani case next month. Adultery is a serious thing I need to nail this case. 

Dan: You need to take a break. Sit down, relax, let me sit on you. 

Phil: As much as I’d love you sitting on me, I have work. 

Dan: What if I sit on you without pants on? 

Phil: You’re closer to convincing me.

Dan: I’m already stretched and wearing the panties you like that I have.

Phil: Go on. 

Dan: I took videos while I wa stretching. I’ll send em if you come over right this minute. 

Phil: I’ll be over in 15. 

Maggie clicked off the phone, shaking her head and looking over at Phil. “This boy isn’t just some love struck teenager is he, Philip?” 

“Dan is my assistant. Whatever those texts say could have been forged.” 

“How did you know he showed me texts then?” She raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arm around Dan tightly. “I should be mad at him for being the hussy my husband cheated with. But I feel bad. Of all the men he could love, he loved one with a lot of nerv and no spine.” She snapped at him. “Sweetie, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” 

“It’s okay.” Dan gulped. “I wouldn’t have either. I didn’t even know he was married..” 

“We also have two kids.” Maggie sighed deeply. “I can’t believe you Phil Lester. Lying to me is one thing but breaking a kid’s heart because you can’t admit when you fucked up? That’s low.” 

“I just didn’t want you to take my kids!” 

“Now why on earth would I do that?” She rolled her eyes and helped Dan stand up. “I wanna talk to you. Wanna go to dinner?” She asked and Dan nodded, sniffing and trying to stop crying. 

“Please.” 

“And as for you Phil. We’re through. And if this boy has half a mind he’ll be through with you too.” She huffed, taking Dan’s hand and kissing the back of it gently. “Sweet thing. You’re too young for all this nonsense and drama.” She shook her head sadly. “I’m sorry my husband. Ex husband. Was a quivering vagina about all this.” 

“It’s not your fault. I expected you to be mad at me.” 

“I’m mad at him.” She assured, walking out the door with him to chat, leaving behind a very confused Phil Lester.


	5. Small Steps

She sat across from Dan, the cold stare she held against him earlier had dissolved into a kind, sympathetic look. They had gone down the road to a small little cafe, they served lunch and the best coffee Dan could find in this corner of the world. They hadn’t spok much since they sat down, so this time Dan looked at her, and he really looked. She had pouty lips painted a neutral pink, deep eyes similar to the color of Dan’s own. Her hair was clearly dyed brown, but it was done neatly and the cut was evenly layered and laid on her shoulders perfectly. She was so beautiful, and at first Dan wondered why of all people to cheat with and on, he would cheat on someone so beautiful with someone so, so, so him. 

 

“Darling?” Maggie reached her hand forward, placing it on the back of Dan’s where it rested on the table. 

 

“Yeah?” Dan cleared his throat. 

 

“Were you..really with him for over a year?” She asked. Her voice sounded shaky, you could tell how much this was getting to her just as it was getting to Dan. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I was.” Dan nodded slowly.”Was.” 

 

“Is there any chance you’ll take him back?” 

 

“Would you?” Dan scoffed, lifting his cup and sipping his coffee. “He never acted much like a boyfriend anyways. The first time I said I Love You he ignored me completely. So quick to change the topic.” he rolled his eyes. “I should have known then.” 

 

“You know darling, he does the same to me when I say it. Once and a blue moon he’ll say it back, but mostly he just drowns it out like it’s white noise.” She chuckled bitterly. “I always wondered what it was. My age, my looks, how I am in bed.” She tapped the table gently, like she was searching for an answer to her statement. 

 

“He said he didn’t want you taking his kids. Maybe it was nothing like that, it was as simple as he didn’t love you anymore, I think.” Dan said softly. “Maybe it’s not my place though.” 

 

“No, no. I like your answer more than some of the things I’m thinking right now.” She chuckled sadly. “I wish I had known sooner though. It seems so obvious now.” 

 

“How so?” 

 

“Well he was always gone or working, money in our accounts given to things I don’t remember either of us buying, he’d shower as soon as he was home every day. Little things, subtle things that I just. I wish had given it away sooner. Except he had been doing this for years.” Her eyebrow wrinkled a minute. “Which makes me think you weren’t the first pretty thing he had on the side.” 

 

“I probably wasn't..” Dan grumbled a little at that. “Don’t think about that though. Think about the fact that you’re young, and pretty and single.” 

 

“Young?” She snorted a little. “I’m over 30 with a kid. Doesn’t matter how pretty I am or how single I am, I’ll be staying single.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“My kids are priority and their father is no longer my husband, they need time to adjust to that. I won’t be doing any dating until they’re older.”

 

“You seem like such a good mother. I want kids someday.” He smiled a bit. 

 

“Thank you, love.” She smiled softly. “You’re only 19 though. I had my first so young, had to give him up for adoption god bless his soul. I was 14 and terrified.” She shook her head. “Had my second with Phil. About to have my last in 7 months..” She whispered. Dan’s eyes widened. 

 

“You’re pregnant?” 

 

“Yeah..it’s actually what I came in today to tell him but he seemed more interested in banging me over a desk. Men.” She rolled her eyes. 

 

“What do you think you’ll do?” 

 

“I don’t know, really. I don’t think..I could handle keeping her now.” 

 

“Her?” 

 

“Just guessing here.” She smiled sadly. “After the divorce I won’t be able to afford it I don’t think. What do you suppose I do? Out of curiosity.” 

 

“Keep her.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter if you have the money to buy them fancy clothes and take them nice places and such. As long as you love them and get food on the table every night, you’re a step ahead of some parents. Keep her. She’s a piece of you. Phil will be thrilled.” 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She perked up a little, moving a hand over her stomach. “What do you think you’ll do now?” 

 

“I took this job to impress my parents, as well as some colleges. I guess..I’ll have to quit and try and find some work elsewhere. Hopefully at a job where my boss won’t try and fuck me the first few days.” 

 

“The first few days?” 

 

“It was subtle flirting. He wasted very little time getting his way into my pants. I feel like I was so easy.” Dan chuckled. 

 

“Don’t feel alone sweetie, a few simple words and he was doing me in the back of a chevy when we were teenagers.” She smiled at him. “He has a way with persuading people doesn’t he?” 

 

“No wonder he’s a lawyer.” Dan giggled. She smiled, chuckling in return and looking at him, crossing her legs. 

 

“If you need anything, I work in town at the Madison Lounge.” She smiled, waving the waiter over to pick up the tab. “I do mean anything love. I have to get to work, big meeting in 45 minutes. I’m presenting a new line that hopefully will launch in the US next fall.” 

 

“I hope all goes well!” Dan smiled, the waiter bringing her card back as she stood up and pocketed it. Dan stood up too, shaking her hand and watching her walk off, left alone and with his thoughts for the first time since everything happened.

 

\-----10 months later-----

 

“Amy! Jesus Amy you almost gave me a heart attack!” Phil laughed as his daughter came out from behind a tree where she had decided to hide and scare her father. 

 

“Damn you're old pops almost died from a little scare?” She teased, smiling. 

 

“Stop calling me old!” Phil laughed, smiling softly. “Go check on your brothers okay? I don’t trust him with the baby for too long.” He chuckled. She nodded, jogging off to the swings to make sure her younger brothers were alright. 

 

Phil sat down on a bench, looking around with a smile on his face. He opened up a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and putting it between his teeth before lighting it, exhaling the smoke. He set down the pack and looked around him, taking a drag every so often. 

 

“Since when do you smoke?” A familiar voice spoke from behind him, he could feel his face lighting up. He had missed that voice. 

“Since when do you frequent parks?” Phil replied, blowing the smoke at Dan. Dan chuckled, waving it off and sitting next to him. 

 

“Since I decided I wanted to meet your kids. Maggie told me you’d be here today. I was..missing you the other night when I was at the movies with her and-” 

 

“You and Maggie are all best friendy now?” Phil whistled, chuckling. “Guess it makes sense. Two people so alike bonding over the same man breaking their heart..” He chuckled, sounding bitter now.

 

“Yeah. Well, she said you’d be on visitation with them all week. I was missing you the other night, this guy in the movie we saw had these deep blue eyes and I thought of you. So did Maggie. She asked me..if I had thought about you. About us. Lately. I said yes but it was stupid. She explained how it wasn’t stupid, about how I still loved you clearly so and if I hadn’t been over you yet, maybe seeing you would help. She said...if I want to be with you I have to know you’re serious. So she suggested I meet your kids.” 

 

“Wow..Mag’s is alright with that?” 

 

“Maggie is my rock right now Phil Lester.” he smiled a bit. “And I am in love with her ex husband. So. I’m here to find out if for once, you’ll take me seriously.” 

 

“I-I..” Phil threw down his cigarette, stepping on it before standing up, reaching out a hand to Dan. “Yes. Come on. They’re over by the swings. You’ll...you’ll love them. The youngest looks so much like Maggie. Nickey is real sweet too.” he smiled. 

 

Dan took his hand, walking over with him. As they got closer, a few thoughts popped into mind but none more so then one. Phil missed him just as much, as this was just one small steps of many before their relationship picked back up and this time, was more than a drawn out fantasy.


End file.
